Natsu Dragion
|image= |name= Natsu Dragion |kanji= ナツ・ドラギオン |romanji= Natsu Doragion |race= Human |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes= Black/Green |hair= Rosy |blood type= |unusual features= Alternative Personality Disorder |affiliation= Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation= Fairy Tail Member |previous occupation= |base of operations= Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= Natsu Dragneel (Earthland counterpart) |magic= Magical Vehicles |alias= Natsu the Fireball |manga debut=Chapter 173 |anime debut= Episode 81 |japanese voice=Tetsuya Kakihara |english voice= }} Natsu Dragion is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Natsu Dragneel. Personality Natsu has shown to have Alternative Personality Disorder, as he is extremely confident and rude on a vehicle, while extremely shy, polite, apologetic, easily scared, and prone to crying when off. He also has a habit of adding "-san" to the names of people he talks to (He calls Wendy "Wendy-san" and his Earthland counterpart "Me-san"). The change of personality shocked his counterpart, Earthland Lucy, and Happy the most. Due to the trauma that Edolas Lucy probably had inflicted on Natsu, he is quite fearful of Earth Land Lucy that even a simple greeting from her forced him to hide behind a rock. However, he did show emotions by blushing after knowing Earthland Lucy's cute personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 6-9 Synopsis Edolas arc Just when Earth Land Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy was about to be captured by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion shows up in his Magic four-wheeler to save the group from being captured. Revealing that he heard everything from Lucy Ashley, he tells the group to get in his vehicle and, in a matter of moments, the group escapes the clutches of the Royal Army. Upon reaching the wilderness, where they were far away from the Royal Army, Natsu reveals to the group that he is the fastest man in Fairy Tail, nicknamed Natsu the Fireball, much to the group's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 17-20 He drives the group to the Capital and turns to leave, telling the group to don't get them involved if they are planning to oppose the kingdom. His Earthland counterpart pulls Natsu off his vehicle, causing his personality to change, much to the group's surprise. He begins to add "-san" to the names of the Fairy Tail Mages and begins to cower and cry when the group talks to him with loud voices. Natsu watches the group leave and marvels at his Earth Land counterpart's insane courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 2-11 On his way back to the guild, Natsu picks up Lucy Ashley and tells her that he wasn't able to refill the vehicles's lacrima. He later gets tortured by Lucy Ashley after he calls her a big softie.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion, with the rest of his guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Natsu begins to panic and collapses, thinking that although they may have won the battle, they were defeated by the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Magical Vehicles Specialist: Natsu Dragion has a completely different view on transportation than Natsu Dragneel. Dragion is a specialist in transportation, whereas Dragneel suffers from extreme motion sickness. Equipment Magic Sword: In battle with Edolas Royal Army, Dragion was using a unnamed, probably Magical sword. Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help